


Reliving Birthdays

by debronze (sladistics)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladistics/pseuds/debronze
Summary: Dick and Tim reunite privately at a Bruce Wayne charity event.





	Reliving Birthdays

“Ha! No! Shhh.. would you …heh…be more quiet- ah…” Tim fights between formed words and hiccups of breaths and giggles. It’s hot and cramped with coat sleeves pressed to his cheek and a needy acrobat grabbing at his rear. 

“Seriously? Me? As if you ever make an effort to be quiet.” Dick bites down on his lip, continuing to drag his bulge against Tim’s suit pants, teasing the both of them as they’re hidden away in the coat closet. Away from guests. Away from tuxedos and Gotham debutantes. 

Tim releases a sweet little noise when his pant fabric is caught by Dick’s head. 

“Shut up, Dick.” He breathes out, “Maybe I’ll just go back to the party-.”

He’s teasing, of course, pushing off of the wall behind the upper rack and moving towards the door. He gets the exact reaction he’s wanting, Dick’s needy hands grabbing his hips and dragging him back to stay pressed against him. 

“Y’not leaving until I’m done with you.” Dick holds his hips while using his other hand to start taking off his belt. “S’been a couple weeks. Feels like you been ignoring me. Or maybe you’ve just had your sights on someone else, huh?”

“You’re the one who didn’t want exclusivity.” Tim reminds him over his shoulder, leaning back to kiss beneath Dick’s smooth jaw, licking at the side of his Adam’s apple. 

“I meant me. You? You’re not allowed to have anyone else.” He’s smiling, as if he’s serious but hiding it with his natural Boy Wonder charm. “We agreed to it along time ago. My seed in your belly, no one else's.”

Tim pulls his mouth back to stare at him, giving him a look that screams sarcasm. 

“Yeah, that was when you were literally inside of me. Sex talk doesn’t count. That’s like…a rule.”

“And what? M’supposed to tell you over coffee? Oh, by the way Timmy, I own your ass- how’s the blonde espresso?” 

The two of them chair a breathy laugh, caught in each other’s gazes before their lips meet. Sweet and supple, nothing like the aggressive hands that are shoving Tim’s pants down and tearing his briefs open from the back. Tim’s hand reaches behind Dick’s neck, holding onto him while bending back and keeping their lips locked.

“Wish you would…” Tim whispers. “As exciting as it is to go behind everyone’s backs….I don’t want to hide what we have. We used to go to bed together all the time. You’d take me out…kiss me hello and goodbye. Now I feel like I’m fighting for your attention.” Tim’s admission sees Dick frowning a little, his hands stopping to move around his waist, pulling him closer and rubbing at his abdomen. 

“You always have my attention. I’m just not…ready for that kind of…attention.”

“Commitment.” Tim corrects, his hand reaching behind to make sure Dick’s length keeps hard while they speak. 

Dick rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah. That. And you know how Bruce would react. You know the first thing he’d be wondering is when this all started. I’ve just gotten back into his good graces, and I’m not looking to fall out again.” 

Tim sighs, nodding his head. He had been thinking the same thing, but he’s a little more confident in his ability to lie than Dick is. 

“I’m supposed to be the logical one.” Tim teases, nipping at his neck while he drags Dick’s head between his cheeks. 

“You are. And the…fucking cute one. Fuck. You have the keys to my apartment. Been waiting for you to show up in my bed one day. Instead I gotta rely on my lefty and the video we made on your birthday that one year. You remember that?” Dick lips his licks, aching and waiting impatiently for Tim to stop teasing him and to guide him in already. 

“Mmmph…how can I forget? Kinda wish we made more…” His eyes gleam up dangerously to the man, a wanting on his features that Dick simply cannot ignore. 

“Say less, baby bird…” 

A hand reaches into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Camera opened. Record pressed.


End file.
